


talk to me

by maokuuns



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ANYWAY there’s NOTHING more to this, F/M, Fluff, Of course not, and the thought of hayato struggling with a crush, ao like it’s there skfndkd rip lol, bc of kyoko being related to ryohei, could be angst but am I gonna do that to them, haha.... unless??, honestly sounds like smth that’s happen and I think it’s good or whatever, its just how I narrated it in his POV or whatever, its there like twice though i think it’s fine, like that’s it, not even from hayato, oh there’s swearing, than the fact that I like random couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: Liking someone wasn’t the problem (though it wasn’t an exciting conclusion to come to), but the problem was who exactly this person was related to.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sasagawa Kyouko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m stupid and self indulgent at 4am using my data so AO3’s tagging system on my phone will actually work for characters and relationships and anyway I like Bad Boy Hayato and Sweetheart Kyoko being a thing and also Hayato struggling because she’s, y’know, related to Ryohei
> 
> anyway this is maybe just the start bc maybe I’ll write more but idk lol ANYWAY HERE YOU GO
> 
> also titled after a Red Velvet song since I’m listening to them atm and I couldn’t think of a title lol

Romance was fucking _stupid_.

Even just trying to do normal day to day things, and helping his Tenth the way he was meant to, became a pain in the ass when the person he liked was around.

Though, it was less about him even liking someone and more about who it was and who exactly who they were related to.

“I bet you did amazing on the test, Gokudera-kun.”

“Feh, of course I did!”

Kyoko smiled slightly in amusement at this. “Studying with everyone must have helped a lot. I think I did a little better than I would have if we hadn’t of studied.”

Hayato nodded shortly. “That’s the goal. If you keep it up, you might actually be able to get perfect scores.”

Takeshi laughed lightly at this, earning a flat look from him.

“You two are lucky you’re so smart! I probably did better than usual, but I’m not too hopeful.”

Tsuna rubbed his cheek warily, nodding in agreement. “It was hard this time... It just feels like they’re getting harder.”

Kyoko looked up when Hana dropped a hand on her shoulder. “But, of course Kyoko did well.” The later held Tsuna’s gaze. “She pays attention in class.”

Kyoko laughed softly when Hayato immediately swatted at Hans’s hand, telling her off.

She waved at him gently, petting his hand with both of hers. “Don’t worry, don’t worry. If that’s the case, then we can both help them study harder for the next one, right?”

Hayato jut his bottom lip out before turning his head with a huff, but Kyoko’s smile only widened.

“Whatever... As long as this idiot pays attention when we’re trying to teach him!”

Takeshi held his hands up defensively, but before he could verbally defend himself, the door to the classroom was all but thrown open.

A few students here and there jumped, and poor Enma even dropped the book he’d been reading about halfway across the classroom.

Ryohei walked in, though he at least returned the book to Enma before continuing on to where his sister was.

“Kyoko! So, how did you do?!”

He was loud, but she was accustomed to it.

“I think I did well! Yours is tomorrow, isn’t it? Make sure you do your best!”

Hayato scoffed lowly, crossing his arms. He slouched back in his seat, eyeing Ryohei over. “Is he going to get even one question right?”

“Hey! Kyoko’s been helping me out a lot for this!” Ryohei grabbed Kyoko’s shoulders and shook her about, Hana grunting and stepping back to avoid getting elbowed.

“Are you doubting her teaching?!”

Hayato rolled his eyes. “No, idiot.” Of course he wasn’t. She was a perfectly capable person when it came to teaching, and learning, and listening. She was smart, at least where it mattered.

He wouldn’t like someone romantically if they couldn’t keep up with him to some degree. Though, it was debatable on what subject.

“I’m doubting your ability to listen and learn.”

Before they could fall into an actual argument, or a slightly more physical fight, Kyoko stood and slipped between them. “Don’t yell, don’t yell.”

“You’ve got training, don’t you? Why don’t we join you?”

“Ohh, that’s a good idea! Sawada could join-!”

“Eh?! I’m not even apart of the club, though!”

Hayato let out some incomprehensible grumble as he got to his feet and followed everyone, head tilting. It definitely wasn’t for Ryohei, at all, but...

Kyoko had wanted them to watch.

God, romance was a pain in the ass.

But she turned to do a headcount, and seemed to beam when she spotted him, happy to see him actually willing to watch. When she smiled that widely, and her nose scrunched up with it, he couldn’t stop his heart from speeding up even if he wanted to.

He clicked his tongue, quickening his pace just a touch so he could talk to her. “What?”

“I’m glad you’re joining us, Gokudera-kun. I know it might not be the most exciting thing to you, but...”

It was like her eyes started sparkling.

“I’m just happy you’ll be with us, anyway. It makes me happy that you’ve got even a tiny bit of interest in Onii-san’s training... even if it’s just to bicker a little.”

She waited patiently for a response, folding her hands behind her back. It was better if she didn’t rush him too much, lest he start raising his voice and gather everyone’s attention and make it harder.

“It’s whatever... Considering his position, and mine, it’s probably better we see how he does sometimes, or he’d do something stupid and get rusty. Then people like Tenth, and Muira, and you would be in danger.”

Of course, it was always for the mafia.

“Then, you’d protect us, right?” She asked, smiling a little wider when his cheeks flushed at this. She turned her head forward with a gentle laugh. “If that’s the case, it’s okay. I know he’ll never get rusty, but I trust you’d keep us safe, too.”

“Che, ‘cause it’s my job, so...!”

She laughed again, and it sent his heart beating hard against his chest. It was frustrating, but he couldn’t help it, or stop it, even if he wanted to.

Romance _was_ fucking stupid.


End file.
